ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugeta
Bugeta is the result of Super Buu absorbing Gogeta. Appearance Bugeta looks like Super Buu except he has Gogeta's fusion vest and the Majin symbol is on his neck instead of his forehead. Story When Goku and Vegeta returned from Other World they fused to become Gogeta and went to West City where Super Buu currently was. He had already absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. Buu was attacking Gogeta with a power Ki Blast wave when Gogeta had teleported behind him. Buu quickly did the same and used Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which distracted Gogeta. Buu had the opportunity to absorb Gogeta and he did. Now Buu had become Bugeta. He went to all the major cities and started terrorizing them. The rest of the Z-fighters had no choice but to use the dragon balls. They summoned Shenron and asked if he could seperate Buu from Gogeta however Shenron said it wasn't possible. So then they asked Shenron if he could give Gohan a greater power level, one that would rival Buu's. Shenron granted their wish. For their second wish Gohan asked Shenron to give him a Super Saiyan form beyond Super Saiyan 3. So Shenron gave Gohan the ability of Super Saiyan 4. Now SSJ4 Gohan went to Hercule City and fought with Bugeta. It was a bloody battle. Gohan soon became weak due to intense fighting. 'Tired already? I'm not even warming up!' said Bugeta. Bugeta grabbed Gohan by his head and threw him into a building. Bugeta landed in the building and used his Python Beam move to destroy Gohan. Now Bugeta was heading for Kami's Lookout. Once their he was about to use his Kamehameha move on Android 18 but Krillin Jumped in front of her in order to protect her. Krillin had a big hole in his chest and started bleeding from everywhere. 'You monster, you have destroyed most of the world.' Krillin started charging up his destructo disc move 'I need to atleast try...' 'True', said Bugeta 'But it won't work.' Krillin launched his destructo disc at him but it barely did a scratch. Bugeta used a small ki wave blast on Krillin and killed him instantly. He proceded to absorb most of the others. 'Hehehe, Now nobody in the universe can stop me!' Techniques *'Kamehameha' *'Python Beam' *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' *'Majin Beam' *'Flight' *'Teleportation' *'Ki Blast' *'Finish Buster' *'Big Bang Kamehameha' *'Galick Gun' *'Super Bugeta' *'Ultimate Bugeta' *'Full-Ki Blast '(Strong enough to blow up a city, Ultimate Bugeta) *'10x Kamehameha '(Ultimate Bugeta) *'Destructo Disc' Transformations Super Bugeta This is Bugeta's increased power form and he prefers to always stay in this form. Increases his power level and also his aura and Majin symbol turn more yellow. Ultimate Bugeta This is Bugeta's most powerful form. In this one he is easily on of the most powerful people in the universe. He can also use better moves such as his Full-Ki Blast which can blow up an entire city. His aura turs grey and his Majin symbol turns red. Category:What If Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fan Made Characters